La potion qui rend cucu
by redanneflint
Summary: En réponse au défi cucu de sevysnow lien dans ma présentation. Pourquoi Snape devait se taire lors du bal d'Halloween...


«la potion qui rend cucu»

Type : fic Défi : cucurbitacées d'Halloween Payring : Snape center, quelques références à 2 ou 3 personnages que vous connaissez probablement Rating : PG Pour Geunes (en dehors de quelques gros mots) donc T en langage Troll Disclaimer : JK Rowling a le génie, j'ai eu le défi.  
Nombre de mots : 1100 environ

Ce one-shot a été écrit en réponse au défi "les cucurbitacées d'Halloween" dit défi "cucu" de la com. sevysnow.

Snape n'était pas content… ho non, pas content Snape.

Il venait de goûter la potion qu'il avait préparé, celle qui donnait un force invincible. C'était un test parce que la recette de cette potion il venait de la découvrir dans un vieux grimoire celte à la bibliothèque. Hors cet essai ne se révélait pas concluant. Les effets décrit par un consommateur de l'époque, nommé Astérix, semblaient immédiats et très reconnaissables. Hors il ne se passait rien. Rien de rien. Il n'avait apporté que d'infimes modifications dues au fait qu'on ne trouvait pas tous les ingrédients en cette période de l'année (les fraises étaient décongelées par exemple) mais celles-ci n'auraient pas du annihiler totalement le breuvage…

Profondément déçu Snape enfila son costume orange à pois, ses deux gros faux pieds et mis sa tête de monstre à crête pour compléter le tout. C'était le vénérable vieux timbré qui avait eu l'idée d'un tirage au sort des costumes pour le bal d'Halloween. Sévérus était tombé sur Casimir. Tout le monde avait bien rigolé, Flitwick avait même dit que ça allait être particulièrement effrayant sur lui. Cependant il avait eu sa petite vengeance quand le professeur de sortilège avait été désigné par le sort pour interpréter un… poulet rôti… (il fallait vraiment convaincre le directeur d'effectuer quelques examens prochainement)

Une fois prêt, Snape sortit en claquant la porte de son labo, maudissant l'auteur de la recette, un certain Panoramix. Pour tout vous dire il fut même vulgaire :

«– que de la merde ta recette, vieux shnock»

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'effet de ses paroles sur le contenu du chaudron métamorphosé en : caca-boudin-qui-sent-pas-bon…

Se déplaçant avec la grâce d'un motoculteur en faisant tournoyer ses ro…, non pardon, son gros cul coloré, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Deux élèves de première année, pour leur plus grand malheur, se trouvèrent sur son chemin alors qu'il ruminait son style inimitable mis à mal. Ne se méfiant pas de «l'ami des tout petits», heu non, du «monstre gentil», ils en firent les frais.

«– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Les premières années, tout comme les secondes, les troisièmes et les quatrièmes sont sensés être dans leur dortoir depuis au moins deux heures, et minus comme vous êtes vous devriez même… HHHAAAA»  
Les deux élèves, stupéfaits, comme… stupéfixés, étaient devenus minuscules. Là, devant lui, ils s'étaient transformés en miniatures d'élèves de première année (c'est à dire qu'on ne les voyait bientôt plus). Mais… mais qu'avez-vous fait bande de cornichons?»… et hop… 2 cornichons étaient apparus, remplaçant les modèles réduits qui se tenaient devant lui la seconde précédente.

Snape mis une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler, méditant sur les évènements en observant les 2 cucurbitacés. Il venait de comprendre que les petites modifications apportées à la potion de Panoramix avaient finalement leur importance. Il avait inventé une potion qui permettait de transformer les personnes, et peut être même les objets, en ce qu'il voulait, simplement en le formulant à l'oral. Il fit l'expérience avec une citrouille-torche suspendue dans le couloir qu'il transforma d'un mot en chauve-souris. Comprenant l'enjeu d'une telle découverte il se mit à sautiller de joie, écrasant au passage les deux cornichons. Il ne s'en aperçu pas et repris son chemin la tête pleine de rêves de gloire, de remise de médailles etc.

Une fois au pied du grand escalier dans le hall d'entrée il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait rien révéler de son génie avant d'avoir mené les expériences lui permettant une totale maîtrise de la formule et d'éventuelles améliorations. Il allait devoir être extrêmement prudent, le mieux étant de parler le moins possible. Se retrouvant sans son arme favorite, le sarcasme, pour la soirée il fut un peu déçu. Mais les perspectives étaient trop belle pour risquer de laisser échapper un malencontreuse parole. Il espérait cependant que l'effet se lèverait rapidement.

Se rappelant sa condition actuelle de dinosaure il se renfrogna quelque peu en ouvrant les portes. Il avait un avantage : la grosse tête lui permettait de rester anonyme (bien que ce fut l'une de ses caractéristiques personnelles). Les élèves ne s'attardèrent donc pas sur son apparition, contrairement aux profs bidonnés à leur table, voire à la limite de la syncope pour Dumbledore. Hagrid, déguisé en… en… troll? l'invita discrètement à venir rejoindre leur table en aboyant de son habituelle voix douce et mélodieuse :

«– Ha ha, viens donc par là Snape et fais attention de pas tout renverser sur ton passage avec ton gros ventre à poil!»

Tous les élèves cette fois avaient bien compris qui se cachait sous le costume et, après un minute de silence due à l'incrédulité, toute la salle partie d'un grand rire. Casimir semblait virer au orange pâle en rejoignant ses camarades, maudissant le garde chasse pour son manque de discrétion très volontaire, envisageant toute les transformations qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

Après un certain temps à manger, danser (pour ceux qui le pouvaient) et boire la salle semblait virer au grand n'importe quoi : Blanche-Neige (Mac Go) dansait avec une momie qui s'emmêlait dans ses bandelettes et qui finit d'ailleurs par terre en entraînant sa partenaire morte de rire (c'est dire le niveau d'ébriété), Drago en vampire élégant (forcément il avait eu le choix, lui!), tout au moins en début de soirée, était en train d'essayer de récupérer son dentier tombé dans le décolleté d'un squelette particulièrement dodu. Le poulet était plus que cuit. Et Potter, qui avait troqué sa panoplie de saint pour celle du diable, chantais du grivois devant un public tanguant :

«– Ooouuuiii je suis Belzébuth, je suis un bouc, je suis en…»

Snape lui aussi avait profité de l'abondance des boissons, il en ressentait les effets euphorisants… et amnésiants. Quand il se mit à se trémousser sur un air entraînant, il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à ses appartements. Il craignait de perdre ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

Sur le chemin du retour il fit ses commentaires sur la soirée à voix haute, pour lui-même :

«– Quel imbécile ce Hagrid, il a le QI d'une citrouille, et l'autre courge de Flitwick qui a fini complètement cramé… lamentable aucune tenue! Même Potter était complètement fait : Potty-marron!» Il gloussait de son jeu de mot.

Sauf que les effets de la potion ne s'étaient pas dissipés…

Pour me laisser une review c'est le bouton "review", pour ne pas me laisser de review c'est le bouton "reviw" et tu écris pourquoi tu veux pas m'en laisser une d'abord. 


End file.
